Toguro
"He shall know true pain." ―Toguro during a discussion about Spyderblack. OOC Background Toguro or Toguro45/Toguro85 is a DYOM designer and a YouTuber from Romania, but he's mostly known to be the main archenemy of cringedeviant capo Spyderblack66. Toguro is often obsessed about Spyder and his amigos up to a point where he has dedicated a lot of effort in producing Anti-Spyder content varying from criminal databases to defaming media content and relatable memes. Regardless, Toguro is one of the main contributors towards any security management within Kovas & Co, especially when it's concerned around his "amigo" from Argentina. On September 19th 2019, Toguro left the KCO server for reasons undisclosed. The community is not happy with his departure and hopes for him to come back some day. He went down in the history of the community as the most active member within the server. The Dario War Toguro has not been seen a lot in the war, but he made a few appearences in Switzerland College and some meetings of the Z2 Team, to whom he was allied with. He was also one of the many people who have partaken in the gathering to conclude Dario's final moments on top of the Maze Bank tower in Los Santos at the end of the war. Trivia * Toguro seems to like anime, as suggested by some references he and Mr. TongWah insisted including in the School Stories mission series. * He is initially the developer of the Dario102 Wikia with the most contribution to the site in terms of the ammount of created pages, design and management. * He is the president of the Lost MC chapter in Los Santos, which is located in Mulholland. * His skin is ID 248. * He loves using Spyderblack66 quotes and making Dank Memer say them. * He sometimes changes his nickname to ''everyone ''than makes Dank Memer mention him saying: "@everyone RETARDS" just like Spyder tagged everyone in the DYOM Server once. * His former skin was Ryder * He created Grocery 4 Life, a parody MP of Grove Street 4 Life by Grimlock. I would say that the parody one required more thinking than the original. * He also created Dario Wars, Dario Stories 2, 3 and Commie Ass Teacher Stories. * Him and his Chapter are sworn enemies of the Spyder Amigos. * He created the character Palm Hole. * He is subscribed to AznKei since 2015. * He fought in many Gang Wars for The Lost MC and has lost many brothers. Notable brothers such as: Horse, Dogg, Hank, will always hold a special place in all of our hearts. Powers and Abilities * '''Bike Skill: '''Being the Chapter President of the Lost MC, Toguro is a skilled bike driver, also being able to shoot while driving. * '''Shadow Clone Jutsu: '''Toguro is able to use the shadow clone technique which allows him to make a clone of himself to do all the fighting, the clone disappears after it's killed. However, this technique is very dangerous since it's categorized as a forbidden jutsu and it takes most of the energy of the user. Toguro is the only human being that has so far shown to be able to use a jutsu. The only other characters that can do that are, Dario and Kh98rooby. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:MartZ2 Team Category:Leaders Category:Banned bitch loser